Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a 2016 American superhero film directed by Zack Snyder. The film was produced by RatPac-Dune Entertainment, DC Entertainment, Atlas Entertainment, and Cruel and Unusual Films and distributed by Warner Bros Pictures. It is the second installment in the DC Extended Universe, following ''Man of Steel'', and was released on March 25, 2016. A followup, Justice League, followed on November 17, 2017 with a standalone Superman sequel and Batman film also in development. Plot Eighteen months after the battle between Superman and General Zod in Metropolis, Superman has become a controversial figure. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has operated in Gotham City for two decades as the vigilante Batman, sees Superman as a potential threat to humanity. Clark Kent seeks to expose Batman via Daily Planet articles after learning of the latter's form of justice. Wayne learns that Russian weapon trafficker Anatoli Knyazev has been contacting LexCorp mogul Lex Luthor. Luthor, meanwhile, unsuccessfully tries to persuade Senator June Finch to allow him to import kryptonite retrieved from the Indian Ocean following Zod's terraforming attempt, claiming he wants to maintain it as a "deterrent" against future Kryptonian invasions. He instead makes alternative plans with Finch's subordinate and gains access to Zod's body and the Kryptonian scout ship. Bruce attends a gala at LexCorp to steal encrypted data from the company's mainframe, but an antiques dealer named Diana Prince takes it away from him; she eventually returns it to Bruce, who, while decrypting the drive, dreams of a post-apocalyptic world where he leads a group of rebels against a fascist Superman. He is awoken from his vision by an unidentified person who warns him of Lois Lane's crucial role in the future, and urges him to find "the others" before vanishing. Wayne later discovers that Luthor is also investigating metahumans, one of them being Prince herself, who is shown in a photo taken during World War I. Wayne admits to Alfred Pennyworth that he plans to steal and weaponize the kryptonite, should it become necessary to fight Superman. At a congressional hearing, as Finch questions Superman at the validity of his actions, a bomb goes off and kills everyone present but Superman. Superman, believing that he should have detected the bomb and frustrated by his failure to save people, goes into self-imposed exile. Batman breaks into LexCorp and steals the kryptonite, planning to use it to battle Superman by building a powered exoskeleton, creating a kryptonite grenade launcher, and a kryptonite-tipped spear. Meanwhile, Luthor enters the Kryptonian ship and accesses details of a vast technology database accumulated from over 100, 000 worlds. Later, Luthor kidnaps Lois and Martha Kent, Clark's adoptive mother, to bring Superman out of exile. He reveals to him that he manipulated Superman and Batman by fueling their distrust for each other. Luthor demands that Superman kill Batman in exchange for Martha's life. Superman tries to explain the situation to Batman, but Batman instead fights Superman and eventually subdues him. Before Batman can kill him with the spear, Superman urges Batman to "save Martha", whose name is shared with Bruce's late mother, confusing him long enough for Lois to arrive and explain what Superman meant. Realizing how far he has fallen and unwilling to let an innocent die, Batman rescues Martha, while Superman confronts Luthor on the scout ship. Luthor executes his backup plan, unleashing a genetically engineered monster with DNA from both Zod's body and his own. Diana Prince unexpectedly arrives, revealing her metahuman nature, and joins forces with Batman and Superman to fight the creature. When they are all outmatched, Superman realizes its vulnerability to kryptonite, and retrieves the spear to kill it. The creature fatally wounds Superman in its last moments. Luthor is arrested and Batman confronts him in prison, warning Luthor that he will always be watching him. Luthor gloats that Superman's death has made the world vulnerable to powerful alien threats. A memorial is held for Superman in Metropolis. Clark is also declared dead, with various friends and family members including Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince attending for him in Smallville. Martha gives an envelope to Lois, which contains an engagement ring from Clark. After the funeral, Bruce expresses his regrets to Diana about how he failed Superman and reveals that he plans to form a team of metahumans, starting with those in Luthor's files, to help protect the world in Superman's absence. After they leave, the dirt atop Clark's coffin begins to levitate. Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/ Batman ** Brandon Spink as Young Bruce Wayne * Henry Cavill as Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Holly Hunter as June Finch * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman * Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe * Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev * Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves * Robin Atkin Downes as Doomsday * Jeffrey Deane Morgan as Thomas Wayne * Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne * Harry Lennix as Calvin Swanwick * Christina Wren as Carrie Farris * Kevin Costnar as Jonathan Kent * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/ Flash * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/ Aquaman * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/ Cyborg Notes *The police officers of Mazzuccheli and Rucka are named after comic artist David Mazzuccheli and comic writer Greg Rucka. Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:DC Comics films Category:Superhero films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Drama films Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:2010s films Category:2016 films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films